Trust No One
by Abandoned Dragon Wings
Summary: "Grunkle Stan, I want the 100% truth right now. Or else I'll be forced to figure it out myself, and I doubt you'd want me to figure out like that a second time." Rated T for being paranoid.


**Hey, its exam time for me and I have been kind of bad with being on this site and catching up with my inner fan girl for Gravity Falls (Episode 9, The Love God, pretty much screams backup for the Robbie's a zombie theory. Or at least a Grim Reaper, or something else related to death.) instead of studying. So this is just to try and help me get it over with and start focusing.**

**IMPORTANT NOTES**

**I use a few Headcannons in this, so here's an explanation for them all:**

**-Headcannon: Stans 'The Author' (and yes, I say it with caps and quotations every time in this story.) **

**there have been theories that Stan and McGucket worked on the journals together before the release of episode 7 of season 2. And even ones of them and Stanfords fa****bled twin Stanly to. Now, the mention of the author being a researcher from out of town might argue this theory, but cooommee on! It's for the story!**

**-Headcannon: Stans Twin**

**One of the most well known theories out there is Stanford having a twin, possibly named Stanly. And even from a sketch on the page in 3, the one with the picture of the fuel gauge, there's a sketch of two people throwing their companion into a portal with the friend being tied to the end of a rope. This could be referring to McGucket, Stanford, and Stanly trying out a beta version of this portal. And Stanly was the one to be thrown in on a rope. It's possible this happened, and something went wrong. Resulting in Stanly disappearing in the portal and McGucket overridden with guilt, quits the project and builds the ray gun to remove his memory of the portal, Stanford, and the loss of Stanly.**

**-Note: this might suck.**

**Im really tired so give me a break with this one-shot, I though it up after watching Society of The Blind Eye and needed to get it out of my system. So it's probably pretty terrible. **

**This is also the first thing I've uploaded in a while, sorry to those who are still waiting for an update on Half Of One. I've been working out a lot of really awesome plot bunnies and Headcannons in Big Hero 6 though! (Seriously, with the Hamada bros and their friends, the possibilities are endless.) but this is about Gravity Falls right now. So, on with the story!**

* * *

Slightly frightened at what he'd find, Dipper clutched his journal tightly as he continued down the dark hall with his blacklight illuminating the place a deep shade of pink.

It was simply three days after he, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and old man McGucket... Fiddleford- Dipper mentally corrected, disbanded the Society of The Blind Eye. He spent the first night laying awake, trying to rap his head around what happened and what he's learned. The second night was more peaceful, thanks to Mabel putting them both into a candy induced coma with their last of their Summerween candy to try to help Dipper clear his mind. And tonight he woke up in the middle of the night for unknown reasons.

Normally in this sort of case he'd get that feeling, like something's wrong. Or he was being watched. But not tonight, he just woke up for no reason and felt normal. It was almost unsettling to him. Dipper looked across the attic turned bedroom to his twin sister. She slept soundly, only occasionally letting out a snore as Waddles laid at her feet. The pig simply opened a tired eye and looked at Dipper warily, before deeming everything to be alright and going back to sleep.

Even though he felt normal, safe for once. Dipper decided it would be best to take a look around. Traveling downstairs, subconsciously grabbing his book, blacklight, and flipping his hat onto his head, he began to simply look around the house.

He heard a snore coming from Soos's break room, and peaked inside the slightly ajar door. Smirking when he saw the handy man had passed out on the couch in there. Too bad Mabel hadn't known he was still here, she probably would have tried to make a sleep over out of it. Dipper left him be, and continued to move on. He didn't bother to go in Grunkle Stan's room, knowing he'd be in trouble for simply looking into the mans room in the first place. So Dipper moved on from the closed Grunkles door, and found himself in the living room.

The TV flashed what ever midnight shows were on, lighting up the room with an eerie glow. This didn't bother the Pine twin however, because he'd been in enough scary situations for this not to bother him. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, Dipper entered the next room. This being the gift shop.

Creepy but obviously fake merchandise sat around the room. Dipper rolling his eyes when he found some new price tags marked even higher then the last week, and turned to the vending machine. He felt hungry a bit, so why not? He plucked a coin from the tips jar, mentally noting to replace it later, and plopped it into the slot. He pressed the first button to get the snack he wanted, when suddenly the TV in the other rooms volume had blasted up for a second. Whoever was on the TV at the moment having screamed.

Dipper jumped, and his hand slammed on the buttons. Lighting up a few of them at once. He moved his hand away and saw the digits A-B-1-C-3 were lit. He was about to let out a grumble about how he'd have to grab more money from the tip jar, but stopped in his tracks when there was the sound of a hydro powered lock releasing. And he swore the vending machine swung forward from the wall ever so slightly.

Curious, the boy readjusted his cap before looking at the side of the machine. Yep, it was definitely further away from the wall now. He slipped his figures into the gap and pulled forward, and it swung open like a door with a little effort. Behind was a staircase, leading who knows where.

And that's how he ended up here. Walking down a creepy, narrow hall lit by a pink blacklight. He came across a dead end, but he knew better. He checked around until he found a secret panel. Really, this was maybe the simplest way to hide something lately. Right after in plain sight, like his journal on his bookshelf. But unfortunately what was behind the panel was a series of alchemical symbols. He flipped through his journal, and used it and the invisible ink to figure out the code. Was this just dumb luck it was in the journal? When he finally finished the code, an elevator opened. Warily, Dipper entered.

"What the heck is this place? And what's it doing in the Mystery Shack?" Dipper wondered aloud, as the elevator closed and began to move. From the feel of it, downwards. But shook his head and sighed. "I should be use to this by now. This is what, the third hidden room we've found in this place? ... But this is the first to be so advancedly hidden."

His musing came to a stop, when the door opened again. He gulped, before leaving the elevator. Walking forward, this whole ordeal reminded him of the hidden bunker where he and Wendy found the shape shifter. Luckily, there seemed to be no pods- frozen or thawed -so far. But it didn't mean the strange machinery and equipment he passed was much better.

Finally, Dippers bravery paid off when he came across a desk. In the desk sat paperwork, an empty mug, a photo frame, and a tiny bookcase filled with strange books. He glanced at the picture in the photo frame, and did a double take when he saw two familiar faces. Picking it up, he looked at Mabel and his own smiling faces stare back at him. Utterly confused, the boy decided it would be best to just put that back for now.

He looked at the book case and noticed two of them had a very familiar, worn red and gold binding. Instantly pulling them out, he found Gideon's Journal 2, and a new Journal 1. Wasn't Gideon screaming something about him thinking Dipper had this before? When he had him and Mabel in the grip of his giant robot? ... When did his life come to the point that that was a normal sentence?

He never found out what happened to this thing after the crazy not-really-phychic boy was arrested. He always assumed it was confiscated with the rest of his belongings, save the deed to the Mystery Shack. So how did it end up here?

Shaking his head of the constant questions, he slowly reached forward to 1. It was in far better shape then 2 and his own 3. Maybe, just maybe... The first page wasn't torn? Was this really it? Was he about to find out who 'The Author' was just because he accidentally hit some buttons on the vending machine in his own home? Or was he just getting his hopes up? Quickly, before any Murphy's law could prevent him from doing so, he flipped open the cover. On the first page, there it was written.

And Dipper didn't want to know anymore.

Hearing a shoe scuff against the ground behind him, he finally understood why there was a picture of him and Mabel down here. He didn't turn around, already knowing who stood behind him. And could practically hear the glare digging into the back of his head. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife before Dipper finally found his voice.

"It was you all along." His voice sounded deadpanned, as a million emotions flashed through him. There was a sigh, before he spoke back.

"I thought I told you to only use that journal in self defence, and stop your crazy monster hunts."

"I thought you said there wasn't going to be any more big secrets."

"Looks like we both crossed our fingers on that one kid." Dippers fist, still clenched onto his own journal under his arm, began to shake. Unable to hold his emotions back much longer. He looked at the first page one last time.

_Property of Stanford Pines._

Dipper turned his head to the side, hats visor covering his eyes as he continued to speak with his Grunkle.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"We found McGuckets memories in the Blind Eyes 'Hall of the Forgotten.' When he first invented that ray gun that takes your memories, he said the visiting researcher he was an assistant to was building a machine he thought could help all man kind, but it went horribly wrong. To the point where he was haunted for what he had done in assisting him, and was even driven to the point of building the memory eraser. So, why? Why did you do all this? Write the journals, build this apparently horrifying machine?"

"Who says I have to answer that?" Stan challenged, raising an eyebrow at Dipper. Finally, Dipper slammed his book on the table and wiped around to face him. Mix expression, but emotion of anger and confusion clear over all the others.

"_I_ say. And I want the truth this time! There's nothing left to hide, so no. more. lies!" He shouted, fists clenched at his sides.

"This is none of your business kid. You shouldn't try and get involved!" Stan shouted back, glare returning to his face at full force.

"I got involved the moment I found that journal in the forest! Even more when freaking _Bill_ was summoned by Gideon and started coming after Journal 3!"

"W-what?!" Stan stammered, shocked. "That little rat did what? Do you have any idea what he's done?"

"Yeah, actually! I know Bill is up to something. Maybe I'd be able to figure it out if you'd tell me why he wants my journal so bad!" Dipper continued to shout, not catching the change in atmosphere the moment he mentioned the dream demon. Stan ignored Dipper and moved past him to his desk, flipping open Dipper's and Gideon's journals to Bill pages. Sighing frustratedly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You should go back to bed Dipper, pretend this didn't happen. And stop getting into the craziness that is in this town before you get hurt." Dipper was fuming, as he turned and stood next to Stan.

"You still haven't answered any of my questions!"

"And I'm not going to!" The two stood in a glaring match for a good few minutes, before Dipper finally spoke again.

"Grunkle Stan, I want the 100% truth right now. Or else I'll be forced to figure it out myself, and I doubt you'd want me to figure out like that a second time." He said coldly, glare not braking.

"Dipper? Grunkle Stan?" Both of them froze when a tired voice spoke up behind them. Turning around Mabel stood there with Waddles next to her. She gave a short yawn before speaking again. "What are you two doing down here? And where is here exactly?"

"This is Grunkle Stans secret lab." Dipper huffed, earning a quick look from Stan. "But how did you get in here?"

"Secret lab? Cool!" Mabel suddenly perked up, grinning widely. "I heard shouting, found the vending machine moved, and just pressed buttons on the panel until the elevator opened." She shrugged, before running up to the desk the other two stood at. "Why do you have a secret lab? Do you create really crazy inventions down here, or maybe you genetically engineer mutants and monsters?!"

"You've been watching waaayy to many monster movies." Stan rolled his eyes, but neither of the boys were quite out of their shock enough of the second twin showing up to notice Mabel grabbing Journal 1. She flipped it open just as they processed what was happening. She froze when she read the Property Of note, quickly looking up at Stan confused.

"You... Your 'The Author' Dippers been searching for?"

"Uh, yeah. But you two need to go back to your room, right now. Alright?"

"No! Not until you answer my questions!" Stan ignored Dippers anger, and pushed both the twins towards the elevator doors, much to their protest. Stan turned back to his desk, glancing at the warnings of Bill one last time, before closing the book and tossing it to Dipper.

"Your only getting this back because it might be your only chance if Bill tries anything. The Demons got a lot of tricks up his metaphorical sleeves."

"But, wait. What's happening right now? I feel like I've missed something." Mabel asked, picking Waddels up into a hug.

"You haven't missed anything Mabel. Just that I think I see the extents Grunkle Stan took the whole 'don't trust anyone' thing." Dipper sighed angrily, turning to the door of the elevator as it opened with a 'ding!'. "Just... At least tell me why your doing this Grunkle Stan."

After a few moments of dead silent, Dipper decided he wasn't going getting an answer. And he stepped onto the elevator with Mabel. Just as the doors were closing however, Stan spoke. It was quiet, but they still heard it. And some how, Dipper just knew this time that he spoke the truth.

"Let's just say, when this thing works... You'll get to see your Grandpa Stanly."

* * *

**Aaaand, there it is! Hope you enjoyed this half baked idea of a one shot, leave a review! Seriously, it makes me so happy!**

**Quick Question:**

**What would you guys think of the whole Reverse Pines AU except instead of Dipper being what Gideon would have been with Mabel, Dippers his own humanoid dream demon version of Bill? (Think the whole human Bill thing with the eyepatch, cane, top hat, bow tie, and yellow suit coat, but Dippers facial features, hair, and height.)**

**Answer in the reviews!**


End file.
